Keitaro Kikuchi
is one of characters from Kamen Rider 555. Overview Keitaro is a young man that Mari and Takumi meet by chance not long after receiving the Faiz Gear. Keitaro and his family are dry cleaners and its his dream to make everyone in the world happy. As such, he lets Mari and Takumi stay with him and work at his family's dry cleaning business for room and board in hopes that he can encourage them to use the Faiz Gear for good. He also seem to have an allergy to Orphnoch, though he thinks he is allergic to people with bad hearts. This may have been proven as he didn`t show symptoms towards Takumi who is the Wolf Orphnoch. He exchanges cell phone e-mails with his penpal, Yuka, and becomes infatuated with her in real life, although he doesn't realize that they are the same person until later in the series. In Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, he briefly wore the Kaixa Gear, thanks to the Transform One-Shot serum that allows a non-Orphnoch to safely use it. But due to the effect of the serum, the Kaixa Gear is reduced to ashes. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 As mentioned by Kamen Rider 4, Takumi and all of his friends (except Naoya Kaido) died after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Keitaro is hypothetically mentioned as one of the casualties. Kamen Rider Kaixa Kaixa Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Kaixa. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 8 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 6.3 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.5 t. *'Gold Smash': 23.5 t. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect the user. Like all gears, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream s lines that give Kaixa greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: Paradise Lost Arsenal *SB-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. **SB-913P Kaixa Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device. ***Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. *SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Kaixa Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Keitaro Kikuchi is portrayed by Ken Mizorogi. He is portrayed by suit actor Seiji Takaiwa in costume. Notes *Keitaro is the only temporary user of the Kaixa Gear to appear in the movie and he is also the only Kaixa user to survive until the end of the movie. See also Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Temporary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Movie Riders Category:555 Riders Category:555 Characters